


Now that, my friend, is a shared moment

by Talulabelle



Series: View Askew [3]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Phil Coulson is still a ninja, Smut, more movie quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talulabelle/pseuds/Talulabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and Phil (finally) get their shared moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now that, my friend, is a shared moment

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thanks to [meinterrupted](http://archiveofourown.org/users/meinterrupted/pseuds/meinterrupted) for the beta!

They work their way up through Chasing Amy before Darcy feels well enough to handle a date. Like, an actual date, with dressing up and dinner and wine. It’s a big step for her, considering her previous dates usually consisted of a trip to the bar and whatever was on special that night. But Phil has promised dinner at a pretty swanky place judging by the name, so she has pretty high hopes. And a fairly decent case of the nerves. Wearing something other than jeans is a big deal, okay? So yes, she takes a while to get ready and goes through about every non-jeans option she has in her closet. She settles on a red dress that she wore to her cousin’s graduation last year. It sets off her skin tone nicely and shows just enough cleavage to be hot and not slutty or desperate.

Desperate isn’t needed, not when she already has the guy.

Now that is taking some time to get used to. Not that she has the guy; that’s happened before, but that the guy is _Phil Coulson_. He’s a legend within SHIELD, can likely kill someone with his pinky, and she’s fairly convinced that he’s a ninja. And he’s been hers for five weeks now, or maybe even longer if you wanted to get technical and start the clock when she was dying in his arms.

Bleeding all over someone has a way of bringing you closer.

Sure, they’re still getting to know each other’s quirks and boundaries (like how he’s almost obsessed with Super Nanny and that she’s not to be spoken to in the morning before she has her coffee) but so far, so good.

If she can get over the butterflies in her stomach and not like, spill her wine all over the table or anything.

Better yet, maybe she should skip the wine tonight.

Darcy sighs as she takes one last look at herself in the mirror; everything looks as good as it’s going to get. Just as she does one last teasing of her hair, there’s a knock on her door.

She answers it and is nearly blown away by Phil. Yeah, she’s seen him in a suit. But that’s Work Phil, when he’s Agent Coulson and just her sort-of (technically) supervisor. This is Her Phil; when he’s Phil her boyfriend and she’s allowed to stare longer than what’s considered polite at him. Which she intends to do a lot of tonight thanks to what he’s wearing. He’s ditched the standard grey suit and gone for black pants and a dress shirt. Seeing him without the jacket just adds another dimension of difference between Work Phil and Her Phil, and she loves it.

“Hello there, handsome.” She grins at him as she grabs her purse and catches him giving her the once over with his eyes as well.

“You look amazing.” His eyes linger a little at her cleavage, and while that’s something that would normally incite an itchy tazer-trigger finger, coming from him it’s actually a little possessive and a lot hot. “Ready?” He holds out his arm for her to take, and they’re off.

~~~

Dinner goes extremely well, and, okay, so she has a glass of wine (two) but it’s just enough to put her in her happy place and not her sloppy drunk place. They even manage to make it to the cab and all the way back to Stark Tower without getting too handsy.

They don’t, however, make it all the way to her apartment. (Hers is chosen because it’s a whole floor closer).

“JARVIS, cut the security feed in this elevator.”

“Certainly, Agent Coulson.”

Before she can ask him what he’s planning, he’s got her shoved up against the back wall, hands pinned over her head and his free hand going straight to one of her breasts. Her mixed cry of pleasure and surprise is muffled by his mouth practically devouring hers.

There’s a lingering taste of wine on his lips, but it’s soon replaced by hunger and desire and want and need. His hand moves to the other breast, caressing and teasing and when she tries to move her hands to get at his shirt his grip on her wrists only tightens. It sends a surprising jolt of thrill straight to her core, and, really, she’s not at all shocked by the fact that Phil is already leaning towards the dominant side.

Not that she’s complaining, mind you.

His attack on her mouth continues as his free hand gets tired of the fabric in the way and delves down the top of her dress. He bypasses her bra and goes straight for an already perked up nipple, twisting and teasing it until she squirms against him. She can feel the grin in his kiss and it makes her want to get her hands on him all the more.

Her saving grace comes with the elevator’s arrival at her floor. Somehow they make it to her apartment without tripping or getting intimate with any other walls (though they do stop for one brief but heated kiss). The layouts of all the apartments in Stark Tower are pretty much the same, so as Phil kisses her (again) he manages to navigate them back towards her bedroom. They don’t stop, not even when her legs hit the bed and she none too gracefully falls down. Phil follows her down, his mouth still on hers. He leaves her hands free this time, which she’s grateful for as it gives her a chance to run them up and down his body - which she’s now discovering is incredibly well sculpted. The suits hide that.

She gives his ass a squeeze which pulls a groan from him. He pays her back by running a hand up the inside of her thigh to brush lightly against her (sopping wet, thank you Phil Coulson) thong. She whimpers, then moans as he shoves the fabric aside and runs a finger down her slit before sliding it up inside her cunt. There’s another moan as he adds a second finger, and a groan when his thumb starts rubbing circles around her clit. His mouth finally leaves hers to trail kisses down her neck, her collarbone, her chest. That, along with the steady pace his fingers have going is driving her nuts.

Her unspoken desire is answered as he slides down her body to lay between her legs. He wastes no time in pulling her thong off and there’s an almost feral looking grin on his face as he tosses them aside. Neither has spoken anything yet, as though they’re both afraid to ruin the moment. And a glorious moment it is as his mouth wraps itself around her clit.

There’s some rather incoherent mumbling on her behalf as he works his fingers in and out of her while sucking and licking her clit. He works her just until she’s on the edge of coming, then stops.

That time she swears and shoots him a death glare, but he just chuckles and stands up to start taking off his clothes.

“Get up and strip.”

“Yes, Sir!”

He chuckles again, but swats her rear as she stands up. She lets out a surprised yelp and shoots him another look, but his answering stare only gets her to take off her dress and bra in record time. Which is nice, because it gives her a moment or three to admire the view developing in front of her. The scar from Loki’s scepter stands out against his skin, and she steps forward to run her finger down it. His hand covers hers as he leans in to kiss her again, all the while maneuvering her back onto the bed and onto her side. He moves her legs just a bit, then kneels behind her. She hears the crinkle of the condom wrapper, then a moment later his cock is sliding into her and holy fuck.

She says that last bit out loud. Not the classiest thing to say, but there’s something about the angle of him entering her like that which deserves the expletive. It’s quite literally amazing, and with all her previous encounters she wonders why she’s never explored this particular position.

His only response is to, well, start fucking her. Nice and slow at first, until her whimpers of need fill the room and he picks up the pace. One hand wraps itself in her hair while the other explores her body; running down her side, across and over her breasts before it stops between her legs. He starts rubbing her clit as he thrusts and soon enough she’s back on that glorious edge of climax.

It only takes a few more thrusts after that and she comes, fast and hard. His own climax follows just moments later. Phil presses a gentle kiss to her shoulder as he pulls out and excuses himself to clean up and dispense of the condom. When he comes back he flops down onto the bed and pulls her into his arms.

“Now that, my friend, is a shared moment.”

“Did you just quote Chasing Amy post-coitus?”

“Yes I did.” She grins.

“I don’t know if I should be impressed or offended.”

“Survey says: impressed.”

“And now you’re quoting a game show that’s been on longer than you’ve been alive.”

She sighs. “And here we go with the age thing again....”

“Darcy.” He sighs too, which signals the arrival of Serious Phil. She doesn’t like Serious Phil because it’s far too close to Work Phil. “I’m serious. There is quite the age difference, and if there’s ever a time that it begins to bother you, let me know.”

“Well, I am only dating you for your AARP discount.” 

This manages to pull a chuckle from him. “That’s still a few years off yet, Darcy.”

“Damn, you caught me. I’m only sticking around long enough so you can teach me how to kill someone with a paperclip.” She says this last bit as she pushes herself up just enough to look at him. “I think it’d be a pretty useful skill to list on my resume.”

He chuckles, shaking his head. “Darcy?”

“Yes Phil?” She grins down at him.

“Go to sleep.”

“Yes boss.” This pulls another chuckle from him, which makes the grin spread even wider on her face as she lays back down.

Darcy settles in then, using his chest as a pillow. His arm wraps tightly around her, stroking her back and she feels all wanted and safe and warm. And happy.

She’s asleep in just a few minutes.


End file.
